


Matrimonio forzato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Principessa d’Oriente [3]
Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Rape/Non-con Elements, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Jasmine ha deciso di cedere alle pretese di Jafar per amore di Aladdin.“Questa storia partecipa alla Red Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 11. Manette.Prompt di J.H.E.: Disney, Jasmine/Jafar: what if in cui Jafar ha vinto e Jasmine ha accettato di sposarlo.
Relationships: Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney), Jafar/Jasmine (Disney)
Series: Principessa d’Oriente [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036031





	Matrimonio forzato

Matrimonio forzato

Jasmine si sedette ai piedi di Jafar, rabbrividendo nel vedere il bastone dorato di lui, con le fattezze di un serpente, risalirle la coscia. Era accomodata su un tappeto rosso, dalle nappe dorate e raffigurazioni dai colori vivaci.

"Adesso accetti di sposarmi?" le domandò lo stregone, accarezzandole il viso.

< Tu non sarai mai sultano, neanche sposandomi > pensò lei.

"Sposami! Sposami!" ripeté il pappagallo.

Jasmine assottigliò gli occhi, espirando dalle narici.

"Accetto, ma tu mantieni la promessa. Non fare del male ad Aladdin e al nostro popolo" sussurrò.

Jafar con ghignò.

"Non temere, ho altro in mente per loro" la rassicurò con voce melliflua.

Jasmine indossava un completo rosso, da odalisca, che le lasciava scoperto buona parte del corpo. Aveva delle pesanti catene dorate a bloccarle polsi e caviglie.

Jafar si accomodò su dei morbidi cuscini e indicò accanto a sé con la mano dalle lunghe dita affusolate, mentre con l’altra si arricciava il pizzetto.

Jasmine fece una smorfia e si sistemò accanto a lui, rabbrividendo. Le manette le avevano ferito la pelle, che pulsava e bruciava fastidiosamente.

Lo stregone le accarezzò la testa, passandole le dita tra i capelli. Le sorrise in modo provocante e la bloccò sotto di sé.

Il suo corpo più anziano era sottile, leggero.

Jasmine serrò gli occhi, mentre lui la baciava, palpeggiandole il seno sodo. Lo sentì iniziare a spogliarla e trasalì, mentre i tocchi si facevano più intimi.

“Lodami” le sussurrò Jafar all’orecchio.

Jasmine ingoiò un moto di nausea.

“La tua barba è così… seducente…” esalò.

< Mi dai la nausea > pensò, mentre Jafar iniziava a prepararla con un dito.

< La trovo così morbida, profumata e giovane > pensò lo stregone, rabbrividendo di piacere e voluttà. 


End file.
